Brigantia
Brigantia is the third Folklore of the game and is the guardian to the Undersea City. It is met in Chapter 3 of the storyline and requires a successful beat and balance absorption to defeat. Appearence Brigantia is a gigantic sea serpent with short spikey fins along his tail. He is similar to an electric eel and has two whiskers on his long snout that glows with an electric blue light. Powers and Abilities Brigantia can breath underwater and can swim quite fast. He is able to cause bright blue balls to fall from the ceiling and these balls can explode. Brigantia can shoot bubbles from his mouth. Strategy Ellen Brigantia's only weak spot is the furthest part of its tail so trying to lock on with will NOT work to your advantage in this battle. Brigantia will leave the open area (the area where the battle takes place), circle around, and return to the area at high speed three times before it will slow down enough to be attacked. Each time it charges past, there is an easy chance Ellen can be hit, so keep close to the walls and avoid the cave's openings. It also helps if you keep the camera circling - you can spot Britantia lurking in an opening before it charges. Brigantia always charges in a straight line, so once you spot him it's easy to avoid the charge. Keep moving and Dodging in order to avoid being hit by the bubbles he sometimes shoots out of his mouth while charging. Be ready for Brigantia when it is about to slow for the third time because there is a very small amount of time to position Ellen by the end of the tail. Quickly use Hobbledy to stun and then Fraxinus to cut. It will take about 3 cuts for a section to fall out. Be careful - once you stun him, Brigantia will whip around and try to knock you over. Be ready to shield yourself after you stun him. Brigantia will remain stunned for a few moments after your initial attack, so you have time to attack again after you block him. after each piece of the tail is cut it will spin out of contol untill you kill it Brigantia will start to drop lots of small thunder bombs, which should be avoided. Continue to stay close to the walls and avoid openings with bubbles coming out, as Brigantia is going to swim through those next. Eventually there will be just be the head remaining, which will spin out of control and cause a lot of damage if its hits Ellen. Wait against a wall (a good spot is right at the entrance, just be careful not to leave the area by mistake) or dodge until the spinning stops and then stun with Hobbledy and then get a few hits with Gargantua to defeat it. Keats Brigantia's only weak spot is the furthest part of its tail so trying to lock on with will NOT work to your advantage in this battle. Brigantia will leave and return to the area at high speed, three times before it will slow down enough to be attacked. Each time it does this, there is an easy chance Keats can be hit, so keep close to the walls and avoid the cave's openings. Be ready for Brigantia when it is about to slow for the third time because there is a very small amount of time to position Keats by the end of the tail. Quickly use Selkie to freeze and then Ogma to cut. Repeat this to cut more pieces of the tail off. Brigantia will start to drop lots of small thunder bombs, which should be avoided. Continue to stay close to the walls and avoid openings with bubbles coming out, as Brigantia is going to swim through those next. Eventually there will be just be the head remaining, which will spin out of control and cause a lot of damage if its hits Keats. Wait against a wall or dodge until the spinning stops and then freeze it with Exedra and get a few hits with Gargantua to defeat it. See Also * Other Folklore * List of Chapters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Folklore